The application of a lotion, such as a sun screen lotion or a medicament lotion, may be difficult when applying the lotion to the body. Unless assistance by someone else is obtained, parts of the body may not be adequately covered with the lotion due to the inability of the person to reach areas of his or her own body with the lotion. For example, it is well known that it is extremely difficult to apply a lotion to the back. This problem is further compounded if the person has a physical disability.
Failure to apply a lotion uniformly can result in discomfort, lack of uniformity in color of the skin, and, if the lotion is a medicine, perhaps serious injury. Additionally, a person attempting to apply the lotion to his or her back may waste significant lotion. Some lotions, especially medicament lotions, are expensive.
Prior inventions have attempted to address the problem.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,494 (Migyanka), utilizes a cable placed inside the lotion container. Part of the cable is accessible outside of the container, allowing a user to pull the cable from the container. The cable carries the lotion outside of the container. The user then applies the lotion by stretching the cable across his or her back and moving the cable up and down.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,829 (Bower et al.), a storage and applicator uses a thin, fabric like cavity applicator that is pre-impregnated with fluid. Upon opening the enclosure, a user inserts his or her hand in the applicator and spreads the fluid over his or her body.
The problem with these inventions is that they are inconvenient to use and expensive to manufacture.